


making spirits bright

by twilightstargazer



Series: shiver me tinders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstargazer/pseuds/twilightstargazer
Summary: She should have expected it to be hard, dating a celebrity, but somehow she and James make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fluff? fluff.

“Did you know that we’ve apparently broken up?”

James barely looks up from where he’s sat on the floor, leaning against her legs as he goes head on against Sirius and they in a FIFA match. She finds it absolutely hysterical that he’s losing so badly when he himself is a world class football player.

“Charming,” he says distractedly, “Is that the Sun again?”

Lily flicks his ear. “No, the Sun said we eloped in Paris a few months ago and we’re awaiting the arrival of our firstborn with bated breath. Honestly James, keep up.”

“My bad,” he says dryly, “By the way, we’re naming our first child Elvendork.”

“I thought we agreed on Bathsheba?”

“Yeah, but Elvendork is unisex.”

“Good point.”

He throws down his controller in a huff when the game ends with him losing spectacularly. Remus comes in first place, and he snickers when he sees his ridiculous pout. Meanwhile Lily just pets him, accustomed to her boyfriend, the drama queen.

It’s only later, when he’s spread out on the couch, his head on her lap while the rest of them switch over to another game, does he ask, “Sorry, who was saying that we broke up?”

Lily glances down at him, still scrolling through her phone. “Oh, the Mirror. Marlene likes to tweet me articles that we’re mentioned in. Apparently the fact that I didn’t go to the last fundraiser with you but went out for milk on Saturday without makeup means that our relationship is _ on the rocks. _ ”

“How dare you not wear makeup while doing menial everyday things. They’re right, this is the beginning of a downward spiral, Evans.”

He’s still in her lap, glasses askew and hair a complete mess, and she leans down to swipe a quick peck on the lips.

“Yeah, I’m a real embarrassment, you should break up with me.”

 

* * *

Lily deleted tinder about two months after she started dating James.

Honestly, she would have done so before, but quite frankly, she forgot about it, just sitting there in the middle of all her apps.

“It’s because you want to get a side piece,” James says, voice gruff from sleep. He’s wrapped around her, blankets pooling at his hips when he sits up, all tan skin and broad shoulders and sleep mussed hair. He’s squinting in the early morning sunshine and there are pillow creases on his cheek with the faint shadow of stubble. It’s adorable.

“Oh yeah, that’s totally why,” she says, already clicking to uninstall the app. “You’re definitely not hot enough me. I need a trophy boyfriend.”

She pats his chest- or, well, she caresses his abs. What? She’s his girlfriend. She has these privileges goddammit.

“Sorry to disappoint,” he shrugs before hauling her against him and pressing slow, sleepy kisses down the side of her neck.

They only leave the bed when Lily’s stomach rumbles obnoxiously loud, and they order pizza for lunch.

 

* * *

If she’s being honest with herself, she didn’t see herself dating James for anything longer than maybe a month. Especially after that disastrous first date.

(On paper it was- fine. Fancy restaurant and nice food and James picked up the whole bill because the place was definitely out of her budget. It was nice, but it didn’t really feel like them.)

(The second date- after they both had separate existential crises- was far more better. The two of them in sweats, splitting a veritable feast of cheap Chinese food while they watched  _ Friends _ . She heard that the kids call it  _ Netflix and Chill _ , but Lily’s a classy lady; she doesn’t kiss and tell.)

Her reasoning for that was because he was a  _ celebrity _ . He was James Potter- captain of Puddlemere United, son to the most well known philanthropists in all of bloody England. Why on earth would James Potter date someone like her- a starving uni student working on getting her journalism degree who lives in a shitty flat where the hot water runs out after fifteen minutes.

But, surprisingly, they don’t break up after the first month. Or the second. Or even the third.

And that’s because Lily realises that was dating  _ James _ .

And James was different from James Potter and everything that comes with that. James is her tall, dorky boyfriend who gets worked up about equal rights. James is the one who sleeps until noon, gets up to make her a five star lunch, and then goes back to sleep. James is her friend who still likes to text her absolutely terrible pick up lines at odd times of the day, because he’s an idiot who’s in love with her, even after seven months together.

And Lily is an idiot who’s in love with James.

 

* * *

 

James is still a celebrity though, and that means Lily has to put up with stuff that comes with that.

Like people who are really invested in their lives.

As in really, really interested in their lives.

“Did you know that they got my class schedule before I did?” Lily asks, squinting at her phone. It’s still too early in the morning but when your boyfriend is football player, he has to up before the crack of dawn to start training during the season. She lets him know just how much she hates it by sulking all over the place and decidedly not showering with him.

James passes her a mug of coffee, dropping a kiss on her cheek. “There’s a fine line between stalking and being a paparazzo.”

“That line doesn’t exist my friend.”

“Good point.” He passes over a stack of pancakes to her along with the bottle of chocolate syrup, making a sound of disapproval in the back of his throat when she perks up and begins to pile it on. James makes it clear to her that she has the diet of a five year old and is going to die from diabetes by the time she’s thirty.

“If it really bothers you I can say something,” he continues, “Tell them to lay off. I know it’s kind of, uh, hard dating me because of the whole famous thing.”

She does entertain the idea for a moment, but ends up shaking her head. “Nah. I mean, if they actually show up on campus, then yeah, sure, but honestly? No one cares that much about James Potter’s obscure, non famous girlfriend.”

“Hey I resent that,” he says, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, “I care a lot about James Potter’s obscure, non famous girlfriend. I care the most.”

“That’s because you’re the only one who has access to all this,” she deadpans, and he bursts out laughing.

(Someone does show up on campus a few weeks later, the same day James surprised her on lunch. Lily notices the creep taking pictures of them over the hedge and she decks him in the face. Coincidentally, that was the first time James said I love you.)

Things do die down after the first couple of months, and by the time they hit their six month anniversary, they’re old news, able to do things like go to the movies or out for dinner like normal human beings. It’s great.

“Do you know that I hate ties?” James says, tipping his head back against the wall while Lily tries to make sense of it.

“No, we’ve been dating for seven months--three of which I’ve been living with you for- and I had no idea of the fact.”

“You’re terrible.”

“But you love me anyway,” she quips, and then brushes some lint off his shoulders, stepping back to give him a sweeping look. James always looks good, but there’s just something about him in a tux that makes him look even better. “You’ll pass.”

“Glad I pass inspection,” he says, eyes twinkling behind his specs, and she bumps his shoulder none too gently.

“Dick,” she huffs, though her smile is clear on her face. “You know, you’re supposed to say something nice about me too.”

“You look gorgeous and I’m definitely not thinking about how you’re not wearing a bra with that dress,” he replies promptly, and she snorts in a decidedly unattractive way.

“Please don’t say that to any reporters that are at this shindig,” she says, looping her arm through his.

He leans down to kiss her quickly, taking care not to smudge her make up.

“I’ll try my best to make sure that everyone knows I’m not sleeping with my totally hot girlfriend,” he promises.

“Good. We’ve been celibate for years. Like nuns. Or, uh, whatever the male equivalent to a nun is.”

“Christmas, the time of fake celibacy and lying to your relatives.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.”

 

* * *

 

She’s been to charity events hosted by Mr and Mrs Potter before, but according to James, they really go all out for the Christmas one.

She didn’t realise just how all out they went.

“Ho ho holy shit,” she says once she catches sight of the gigantic Christmas tree that makes up the centrepiece for the roundabout in front the house.

“Punny,” he says, and Lily elbows him in the ribs.

If the outside is this lavishly decorated- in addition to the giant tree there’s a number of smaller ones against the front of the house, and everything is decked out in deep red and sparkling gold, with fairy lights everywhere- then she doesn’t know what to expect for the inside.

There is a group of reporters gathered on the steps and the foyer, and they get swarmed when the driver comes over to open their door.

Well, James gets swarmed. But she’s with him so she’s dragged along for the ride. It’s not that bad anymore- the first few times were a nightmare and she was a stammering mess that came off as either too giggly or too serious. Now she’s come to terms with things and knows how and when to smile.

Plus she and James a damn good looking couple. Even their candid photos always turn out good.

It still takes them a while to get past everyone though. They all want a statement from James, and even a good few asks Lily about what she thinks about the new causes Fleamont and Euphemia are working on in the new year. One of her better public appearances as James’ girlfriend if she says so herself.

They haven’t even taken more than steps away from the group of reporters when James pulls her to him, pressing a smacking kiss to her lips and leaving her dazed when he pulls away.

“Sorry,” he says, cheeks pink, “Mistletoe. Mum loves the stuff.”

“Mmhmm,” is all she can say, glancing back at the group of reporters watching them in rapture. “That gonna happen a lot tonight, then?”

“Maybe,” he gives her a one shouldered shrug, “I was also thinking about dragging you away to my childhood room while dad is droning on. No one would miss us.”

“You’re such a romantic, Potter,” she grins, and he barks out a laugh, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her through the massive double doors.

“Only the best for you, Evans,” he says. The inside is just as pretty as the outside, perhaps even more, and she stares around the room, trying to take everything in.

When she glances back at James, he’s watching her impossibly soft, a dopey, lovestruck expression that makes her feel warm all over.

“It’s nice,” she defends herself, and he just grins again, taking her hand.

“You’re nice,” he shoots back, brushing his lips against her knuckles. “Now let’s go find Sirius; he promised to swipe two bottle of the good stuff for our table and I’m swiping a bottle of it for us to take home.”

She huffs out a laugh, brushing her thumb over his hand. “Lead the way.”

* * *

 

 

They’re not surprised to see a photo of the kiss on a dozen gossip sites the next morning, and she and James go through each one in bed together, with him as a warmth pressed against her back.

“I can’t believe the Sun is insisting that I’d name my firstborn  _ Helena _ ,” he sniffs in disapproval on her shoulder, and she rubs her cheek against him, like a cat.

“I know right? You should write them a letter informing them on the versatility of Elvendork.”

“I should, shouldn’t I,” he says, pretending to stroke a beard. “ _ Elvendork, it’s unisex: A Look at Why Gendered Names are Bullshit _ .”

“I love you,” she says distractedly, trying to find another article for them to bash.

She feels his grin against her shoulder blade and leans into it. “I love you too,” he says. “Let’s read that one. I want to know about our secret polyamorous relationship with Sirius. It sounds interesting.”

“Like the plot of daytime soap opera.”

“Exactly,” he nods, and Lily doesn’t even hide the stupid smile that blooms across her face.

Their circumstances might make things a little harder, and sometimes he isn’t even there for weeks at a time, but at the end of the day, he’s still her James, and she’s totally and completely and irrevocably in love with him.

And that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing 12 days of ficmas on [tumblr](http://hiddenpolkadots.tumblr.com)! come on over and say hi :)


End file.
